


baby, it's a red flag day

by catwing



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwing/pseuds/catwing
Summary: The forbidden kink of bbkaz having sex indoors on a bed. Also, feelings.





	baby, it's a red flag day

**Author's Note:**

> really tame by bbkaz standards but there’s some weird stuff. Namely sketchy power dynamic and some mild masochism on Kaz’s part.

When Kaz steps out of the chopper onto the platform for the first time, the sea breeze picks up his hair and ruffles his uniform like a hello. At dawn, he’s already been awake a few hours seeing weapons and equipment loaded up, checking against his catalog to make certain they’re not leaving behind anything valuable. He never realized how many things they were lugging around from camp to camp until it all needed accounting for. Day-to-day, he’s more aware of what they need, but don’t have.  
  
Even cast in pretty blues and pinks, the structure looms. Kaz will admit the structure is creepy: vast and empty and windswept, like a deserted island. All he can think is, this was such a good decision.  
  
At sunset, the exhilaration of that certainty still hasn’t left him. He’s thrumming with the kind of momentum that makes things happen. He knows he could walk into the nearest bar and bring the prettiest girl in the room home with him, could pick a fight with anybody in the place and win it. He could also sit down at his desk and work some magic with their budget tonight. Draw up a new, more detailed plan, accounting for the increase in clients he’s predicting over the coming months and a more informed estimation of the expense of fixing this place up...  
  
Kaz isn’t going to do that.  
  
He hasn’t seen Snake today. He’s trusting that Snake found his way onto the chopper at some point with everybody else. Snake hasn’t been himself since the meeting with Zadornov. No, Kaz won’t play dumb with himself. Snake hasn’t been himself since he heard that tape recording. Kaz has never seen Snake so plainly distressed before.  
There was never any mention of a recording in the briefing Kaz received, much less of The Boss. If Kaz had known... well. If he had known, he would have found a way to soften the blow, to protect Snake from walking in so blind.  
  
Kaz finds Snake on the top deck. He’s leaning on a railing, the sea breeze carrying the smoke of his cigar out over the water. Kaz can tell Snake’s mood from five meters off. He’s scowling out at the horizon, shoulders hunched and back bent. Kaz slides in next to Snake with his back to the railing. He even lets their arms brush. There’s no harm, nobody here to see.  
  
“It’s something, isn’t it.” Kaz keeps his voice light and neutral, suppressing the urge to talk it up. “I’ve just gotten settled in my room. You should come check it out.”

  
He waits patiently for a few moments.  
  
“Snake.”  
  
Snake makes a disgruntled sound, still not looking away from the skyline.  
  
“I’ve been in a lot of military quarters, Kaz. Usually not much to see.”  
  
Kaz fights the urge to sigh. From anyone else, he’d interpret that as point blank rejection, go lick his wounds. Snake, Kaz is pretty sure is being oblivious.  
  
Unless this situation with the tape is getting to him that much... Kaz straightens. It doesn’t matter. He’s good at cajoling Snake, and nobody really wants to dwell on something like this. It’s an easy sell.  
  
“Boss. We’ll be ready to send you in first thing tomorrow, and if I know you, you’ll get to the bottom of it in nothing flat. But until then, there’s nothing you can do. We need to get your mind off the mission.”  
  
Snake gives a grumble of complaint, and persists in staring out at the skyline.  
  
“C’mon. Let me distract you,” Kaz says, and maybe that was obvious enough that even Snake couldn’t miss it, because he turns his head sharply, a suspicious look in his eye. Kaz gives him a smile.

  
Once they’re in his room, Kaz gets the door shut by turning and crowding Snake against it. He was never trying to be subtle. Snake seems caught off guard; he doesn’t immediately kiss back. But Snake’s arm goes round Kaz’s back the moment Kaz presses against his chest and stays there. They’ve been together enough times to develop those patterns, easy and automatic. Kaz doesn’t mind. He’s in no danger of getting bored.  
  
Kaz has already dealt with the front buttons of Snake’s jacket and is sliding his hands inside, against the muscles of his chest, when Snake forces Kaz back with a hand against his collarbone.  
  
“You could have just said...” he mutters. As if Kaz is the one being difficult.  
  
“Sure, Boss,” Kaz says, feeling agreeable. Snake’s arm is discouraging Kaz from making anymore headway into his upper layers, so Kaz lets his fingers trails over Snake’s lower belly and hook into the front of his pants. “I should have said, ‘Snake, come back to my room and fuck me in an actual bed for a change.’”  
  
There’s a distinct shift in Snake’s gaze. It’s that same spark of interest Kaz saw a hint of back on deck. On anyone else he’d call it lust, but Snake makes it seem more like a warning that he’s headed in that direction. As if Snake is asking him if he really knows what he’s angling for. No matter how many times it’s directed at him, that look never fails to make Kaz’s pulse accelerate. He’s been hard since they got through the door, but if he wasn’t this would do it.  
  
He’s let Snake fuck him before. It’s happened a couple times, both spur of the moment and off in the middle of the nowhere. Away from camp is where they’ve done the vast majority of their fucking around, up to now. The camps were always cramped and crawling with soldiers. You could barely get a moments privacy, much less pre-plan one.  
It’s not gonna be like that tonight. No sticks digging into the small of his back, no mosquitoes buzzing around them. No frantic rush to come, and to put their clothes back on right, and to get back to camp before it starts to look obvious. Not tonight, and not ever again, if they don’t feel like it. Snake doesn’t see all the ways this is good for them, not yet. But Kaz knows, knows, that he’s finally done something right.  
  
Kaz leans back in against Snake’s arm and tries to kiss him. To his mild surprise, Snake relaxes and lets him, even grasps the back of Kaz’s neck and pulls him closer. Kaz backs blindly towards the bed, pulling Snake with him. When Kaz feels the edge of it against the backs of his legs he lets himself sit with a thump, still holding onto Snake by the belt buckle.  
  
Kaz looks up over his shades and holds Snake’s gaze while he unbuckles it, undoes his pants, and takes his cock out. Snake is already pretty much hard, which sends a thrill of pleasure through Kaz. He isn’t always. (Kaz tries really, really hard not to take it personally.)  
  
He keeps his eyes on Snake’s face as he leans in and runs his tongue up the underside of his cock. The only visible reaction is the way Snake’s mouth opens, inhaling just quickly enough for Kaz to catch. That’s enough to send heat spreading through Kaz’s chest as he drags his lips lazily across the head, letting his eyes fall shut with a sigh.  
When Kaz pulls away, it’s with a certain amount of reluctance. He likes doing this, gets off on being good at it. But he can give Snake a blowjob anywhere, he reminds himself.  
  
Kaz pushes himself up on the bed and lies back, unbuttoning his shirt. He kicks his pants and underwear off while he peels off his undershirt, and knocks everything onto the floor in a pile where it won’t get lube on it. He can pick up later. As an afterthought, he removes his shades and nestled them in the pile for safekeeping. There's probably a sexier way to go about undressing, but he gets the feeling stripteases are wasted on Snake. He’s not sure Snake is particularly interested in nudity, sexually. Kaz is always the one trying to get both their clothes off.  
  
Sure enough, when Kaz glances up Snake’s expression is impassive, as if he’s waiting to see where Kaz is going with this before deciding if it’s worth his time. Kaz wraps a hand around his own erection, experimentally, watching for any hint of a reaction. Snake’s dick is still hard, but his face betrays nothing.  
  
Kaz reaches for the lube where he left it on the bed and coats his fingers liberally, still watching Snake out of the corner of his eye. He’s trying to relax, but Snake is making him feel a little stupid. Kaz is completely naked and about to work his ass open for Snake’s dick, the least Snake could do is look interested.  
  
He’s about to tell Snake to at least take some clothes off if he’s just going to stand there when Snake’s voice interrupts him.  
  
“What’s that?” Kaz follows his gaze.  
  
“What’s... lube?”  
  
Snake doesn’t answer, but takes a step forward and sits on the bed by Kaz’s legs, eyes fixed on Kaz’s wet hands.  
  
“It’s, y’know, lube,” Kaz says, like an idiot. “It’ll make it feel better.” Not his most elegant pitch ever, but Snake seems to get the idea. He’s still staring.  
  
The second Snake seems like he’s paying attention again, Kaz’s mood reverses so fast it’s almost embarrassing. All that glowing confidence rushes back and he actually sighs, it feels so good.  
  
He pumps his dick a few times to relax himself before he reaches down and presses the first finger in. It goes easily, slick with lube, but his ass is already tight around it. Kaz feels the usual thrill of mixed apprehension and anticipation as the horny, nervous voice in the back of his head says, what if I can’t take it? Kaz adds a second finger. His kneejerk reaction to that voice is to treat it like a dare. Tell me what I can handle, will you? I’ll show you. And force of habit urges him to rush, to hurry up and get to the good part. He forces himself to slow down. The point of tonight is to do things differently. They have hours and hours.  
  
Snake nudges the inside of Kaz’s knee to one side, and it takes Kaz a moment to understand that he wants to see. It’s brash, but Kaz has always liked that about Snake. He’s direct. He does things Kaz would never do.  
  
When Snake stops staring long enough to glance as his face, Kaz gives him a grin. If it’s a little shaky, Kaz is hoping Snake won’t hold it against him.  
  
“Time to live up to your codename, Snake."  
  
Snake just looks at him.  
  
“Take your clothes off,” Kaz clarifies.  
  
He sees Snake’s eyebrows twitch upwards, like he thinks Kaz is pushing it, phrasing that as an order. Kaz half agrees, but that’s the fun, right? Especially when, after considering him for a moment, Snake goes ahead and does as he says.  
  
Snake discards his clothing with ascetic efficiency. There’s not a hint of sensuality to the whole process, but Kaz doesn’t let that stop him from jerking off to it. Snake’s clinicality can’t take the pleasure out of simply looking at him, of seeing all Snake’s scarred skin and hard muscle and knowing he’s going to be touching it in a second.  
When he’s naked aside from his bandana and eyepatch, Snake kneels between Kaz’s legs and leans over him, planting his hands on either side of Kaz’s body. Snake looms over him, imposing, blocking out the light. They’re inches from touching in a dozen places, and Kaz has to remind himself to keep breathing. When he pulls his fingers out of his ass and lets his hands fall by his sides under the arch of Snake’s arms and the weight of his stare, it feels like the world’s most lurid, tangible invitation.  
  
Kaz isn’t expecting Snake to kiss him, but suddenly Snake’s mouth is on his, and Snake’s teeth are dragging at his lip. Snake’s body falls against his; Kaz can feel the muscle tension in his frame, his body heat, and— Kaz is suddenly realizing just how covered in lube they’re both getting. He had a decent amount on his hands, and he wasn’t particularly fussy about it’s application. But now he’s put those hands all over Snake’s chest and upper back, and Snake is rubbing his cock against the slick inside of Kaz’s thigh. There’s an urgency to Snake’s movement that makes Kaz’s head spin, that makes him lose his train of thought about newly washed bed clothes entirely. Feeling wanted. Some other time, he’s sure they could both get off just like this.  
  
But Kaz has a game plan; he’s not going to get distracted now. Feeling breathless with anticipation, Kaz puts a hand on Snake’s shoulder and pushes him back on his knees. Kaz gives Snake a brief, sloppy kiss to stop him looking so put out before turning and getting on his own knees and elbows.  
  
“Like this, okay?” he says, and wow, his voice. He sounds like he’s been fucked already, low and hoarse.  
  
Almost immediately, Kaz feels the brush of Snake’s hips against his ass, and a moment later Snake bends down to drag his teeth, uncharacteristically gentle, along the curve of one shoulder blade. Kaz shivers.  
  
He’s just opening his mouth to say, come on, do it, when he feels Snake’s hand on his ass, steadying them both, and then the firm, insistent press of his cock. The stretch makes Kaz gasp, but he’s already pushing back and angling his hips up before Snake has bottomed out. When he does, the groan that escapes Kaz is the good kind, even if it still hurts. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He’s _so_ big.  
  
Snake doesn’t give him a moment before he starts thrusting. Kaz is fine with that. He’s been waiting all fucking day for this. He wraps a hand around his cock and strokes it loosely while Snake figures out a rhythm, rolling his hips shallowly. It’s not a pace that’s gonna make Kaz’s teeth rattle, but it doesn’t matter. It’s easy to get himself off in this position; that’s part of why he likes it. The other part is... probably psychological.  
  
Kaz can hardly believe how much better this feels with lube, how nice it is not to have to fight his body so hard for it. Yes, sure, getting it on in the woods because you just can’t help yourself is hot, but god, he should have made this happen months ago. He should have done this a year and a half ago, when he first saw Snake’s dick. To hell with discretion.  
  
He doesn’t quite register that he’s making low, muffled noises in the back of his throat with every thrust until Snake gives one of his contemplative grunts.  
  
“You like this,” Snake says.  
  
Kaz bristles. As if this is some new development. As if he’s the only one enjoying it, when he can physically feel how hard Snake is.  
  
“I liked it before,” he snaps. “I always came, right?”  
  
In lue of a response, Snake leans in and makes a raspy humming noise in Kaz’s ear. Whatever that’s supposed to mean. His arm closes around Kaz’s chest from behind and pulls him close, like they’re gonna snuggle up and go to sleep like this. Snake’s thrusts slow as Kaz feels the prickle of Snake’s beard against the nape of his neck. He’s not really kissing or biting, just pressing his face against Kaz’s skin and hair. Nuzzling him. Like an animal.  
  
In a less compromising position, Kaz would tease him for it. A little weird, Snake. How does this move go over for you with the girls? As it is, he can’t muster up the bravado. He drops his head down on his forearm, instead, and rocks back against Snake until Snake has mercy on him and picks up the rhythm.  
  
After a fw minutes, Snake abruptly stops and pulls out. Kaz barely has time to grimace at the strange, sudden empty feeling before he’s being unceremoniously flipped onto his back. In a split-second, Snake maneuvers Kaz’s legs out of the way, pulls Kaz into position, and sinks into him again. Kaz winces and makes a noise that feels startled out of him, caught off his guard. When he opens his eyes and searches for Snake’s face, he finds Snake meeting his gaze, focused and intent.  
  
He wants to look at me, Kaz thinks with a flush of arousal. He can’t help but preen a little, arching his back and wrapping a hand around his cock. He gives it a few lazy strokes, holding Snake’s gaze. His next thought is, he wanted to see my face, which makes something more complicated and not entirely pleasant twist in his chest.  
  
Snake’s full attention is arresting under any circumstances. No matter how close Kaz gets or how many liberties he takes, he can never forget who Snake is and what he’s capable of. That’s what makes Snake so compelling, so impossible to say no to. Not technical skill in combat, or a strong stomach, or a keen eye for strategy. A lot of men have those things. Snake has power. Men feel it when he walks into the room. It thrills them just to be in proximity.  
  
Sometimes when Kaz thinks about their partnership he feels dizzy the way you do at the edge of precipice. The potential feels limitless. The raw electrical charge of Snake’s charisma, his talent, his reputation, and Kaz to focus it, to have his back, to worry about the particulars. It might not look like much yet, but what they’ve got here is lightning in a bottle. Soon there will be nothing they won’t be able to accomplish; no ambition too grandiose, no doors really closed to them. All his life, Kaz has known there’s a whole world out there. With Snake at his side, it finally feels within his reach.  
  
Kaz looks away from Snake, his heart beating too fast. He doesn’t want anyone to know about these thoughts, not even Snake. Especially not Snake. He doesn’t like for it to show, how much he _wants_.  
  
Kaz lets himself get distracted by the wet slide of Snake’s cock inside him, working his own cock more roughly. Just the feeling of being touched, being opened up, being desired. That’s immediate, easy. And honestly? It feels fucking amazing. This is all he needs to think about right now.  
  
He’s getting close, he’s almost there, when he feels Snake’s fingers abruptly close around his wrist. Snake pulls Kaz’s hand away from his cock and pins it to the bed, palm up. His hips go still at the same moment, and Kaz recognizes his contemplative, introspective expression with something resembling panic. Kaz just wants to come. Can’t they talk about whatever it is after?  
  
Kaz tries to lean up and kiss him, distract him, but Snake grips Kaz’s chin with his other hand and presses his head back against the mattress. It’s crazy, how fast he can move. He’s putting his weight on Kaz now, his grip on Kaz's jawbone steady. Not rough or painful, just a firm downward pressure. Kaz is going to hear this whether he likes it or not.  
  
“Kaz,” Snake says. “You were right. I needed to stop dwelling.”  
  
Kaz really doesn’t know why this can’t wait until after.  
  
“You have good instincts. Once in a while, they’re even better than mine.”  
  
“Oh c’mon, Boss,” Kaz says, ignoring how breathless he sounds. “It’s just common sense.”  
  
There’s a moment's pause.  
  
“...call me Snake.”  
  
“Yeah, Snake, sorry.” Kaz shuts his eyes tight and focuses on trying not to squirm.  
  
When he opens them a second later, he’s shocked to register what looks like a smirk of amusement behind Snake’s mustache.  
  
“Are you... teasing me?” he says weakly.  
  
Snake looks away, all hints of the smile disappearing in an instant. He grunts noncommittally.  
  
It’s... it’s cute. Like he didn’t expect Kaz to catch on. Snake clears his throat.  
  
“Kaz,” he says, seriously, looking him in the eye again. “I was talking about the deal we made. About Motherbase.”  
  
...Oh.  
  
Kaz lifts his head again, at a loss for any other reaction, and this time Snake lets him, meets him halfway and kisses him back down against the mattress. Kaz twists his wrist downward in Snake’s grasp, coaxes him into sliding his hand up and linking their fingers. Snake’s finds his on the other side and presses it into the bed mirroring the other. He’s even more thoroughly pinned than before, and it’s still driving him a little crazy. (There are a million things he could be doing with his hands.) But it feels different, like he’s letting Snake immobilize him.  
  
Snake rolls his hips once, slowly, almost lazily. Kaz moans, not bothering to be subtle, a noise that expresses as much frustration as it does pleasure. He lets his head fall back, arches up against Snake. Snake might still be teasing him, but he’s not above provocation. He must want to come too.  
  
Snake repeats the motion, eye still locked on Kaz’s face. Still close enough to kiss. And then finally, finally, he starts thrusting in a steady, fast, borderline-painful rhythm.  
  
“Fuck,” Kaz gasps. “God. Yes.”  
  
He tries, shamelessly, to rub his cock against Snake’s belly. It sort of works, digging his heels into the backs of Snake’s thighs for leverage, but it’s precarious. He can’t get steady purchase and his legs are feeling more boneless by the second.  
  
Even with his eyes shut, he can feel Snake’s gaze trained on him. Carefully watching his face while he fucks him brutally, efficiently. If Kaz didn’t know better he would think Snake was experimenting, figuring out what he likes. Kaz can’t begin to guess what’s going on in his head. He’s beyond caring, at this point, so long as Snake doesn’t stop.  
_I’m not gonna be able to walk in the morning_ , Kaz thinks, half to get himself off, half believing it. _He’s breaking me. He’s hurting me. He’s..._  
  
Kaz’s orgasm blindsides him. He knew he was ready to come, but he didn’t expect the way he feels it in his stomach, in the backs of his calves, in his fingertips, of all things. Doesn’t expect the noise he makes, practically a wail. Or for it to go on for what feels like forever, a new wave of sensation hitting him with every thrust. He can’t move like this, can’t touch his dick, can’t even stop the way his muscles are spasming around Snake’s cock. Can’t control anything. Can’t hide anything. Can’t _think_.  
  
Snake pauses, adjusts his pace slightly, but doesn’t stop. After a few moments, Kaz cracks one eye open to peer up at him, feeling slightly sheepish. He expects Snake to look pretty pleased with himself. Kaz would be in his position.  
  
He does look a little smug, but there’s something else in his face Kaz wasn’t prepared for. It’s the same way he looks at Kaz when they’re sitting around at camp for hours, just talking. When Kaz has said something Snake really likes the sound of. Affectionate. Approving. Kaz ignores the flip in his stomach that follows that thought.  
  
The longer he looks, the more he notices physical signs of Snake’s arousal that weren’t so pronounced a moment ago. His breathing is distinctly labored, open mouthed. His face is flushed slightly pink. Snake, blushing. Kaz lets his eyes fall shut again, his chest feeling tight. He usually likes seeing sides of Snake no one else gets to. He goes out of his way to make it happen, even. But right now he kind of wishes Snake would tease him again, act untouchable. This is all starting to feel... unsteady, on the verge of to veering into unknown territory.  
  
On the other hand... Kaz opens his eyes, looks Snake over again. On the other hand, it’s cute, the blushing. He’s probably going to tease Snake about it later, just to see him get flustered and inarticulate.  
  
“Kaz,” Snake says, and dips his head, presses his mouth against Kaz’s neck again. “Kaz.”  
  
“Yeah,” Kaz says, in a daze. He knows this is spinning somewhere out of his control, but the urge to say yes to Snake is hardwired into him at this point, automatic. He thinks he says it out loud again, but he isn’t sure. His skin feels hot, sensitive all over, especially against the prickle of Snake’s beard. His thighs are burning with the effort of keeping his legs clamped around Snake’s torso. He still tries to move with him a little, a token encouragement.  
  
When Snake finally does tense, inhaling sharply, and come inside him, his mouth is at the base of Kaz’s throat, pressed to the hollow above his collarbones. Kaz can feel his own pulse jumping against the pressure of Snake’s mouth. It feels intimate in the way their sparring matches sometimes feel intimate. Baring his throat and trusting Snake not to take a bite out of him. Or at least not a fatal one.  
  
After a moment, Snake pulls out and rolls off of him. He doesn’t attempt any pillowtalk, and Kaz is relieved. His muscles feel like jelly. He lies on his back with his eyes closed, sweat cooling on his skin and heart pounding, for he doesn’t know how long. He doesn’t even have the energy to tell Snake to get off of his arm. Finally, he blinks a few times, blearily. It’s gotten dark out. What time is it? Snake is lying on his watch arm.  
  
His body is starting to come back to some kind of equilibrium, but he’s still feeling... sensitive, wrong-footed. Usually right now he’d be comfortably basking in the afterglow, pleasantly sore and too tired to worry about anything. Physically, he does actually feel pretty great. It’s just...  
  
He glances over at Snake. He’s lying with his back to Kaz, knees pulled up slightly, breathing deeply. He almost looks like he’s... sleeping.  
  
“Snake?”  
  
Kaz nudges him with his free hand to no response.  
  
He stares. He’s doesn’t think he’s ever seen Snake sleep before. Has he ever seen him nap? Sit back in a chair and rest his eyes for a few minutes? Anything? But here he is, out like a light and cutting off the circulation to Kaz’s hand. How did he even get so fast asleep so quickly?  
  
It’s not a real danger, but Kaz can’t help wondering what another soldier would think if he walked into the room right now. Kaz privately made his peace some time ago with the possibility of someone walking in on him giving Snake a blowjob, but... sleeping in a bed together? Practically cuddling? It feels a little more at odds with the reputation of a Legendary Mercenary. If rumor has it that Big Boss lets his XO suck his dick once in a while, well, so what. Everyone knows how hard it is, having so few women around in this line of work. Who could blame him, right? But this starts to look like... It could be a setback for them, is all. A setback for MSF.  
  
Kaz gingerly wriggles his arm out from under the dead weight of Snake’s shoulder and Snake barely even twitches. It’s probably good for him to get some rest right before a mission. Sleep deprivation can affect coordination and balance, cognition, not to mention energy levels... Hell, Kaz could probably use a catnap himself. Work can spare him a little longer, right?  
  
Kaz turns on his side, towards Snake. He reaches out and absently runs his fingers over the fraying ends of that ratty bandana he insists on wearing. He’s finding it harder and harder to remember what had him so on edge a few moments before. Snake... smiled at him during sex? Said his name? So what. They’re partners, that’s the important thing. And Snake said he had good intuition. That Motherbase was a good call. Kaz was too distracted to really enjoy the compliment in the moment, but he lets the pleasure of it wash over him now. He turns his face into the mattress to hide his grin, even though there’s no one here to see him acting like a teenager.  
  
God, this day. Everything is going his way.  
  
He shouldn’t let it end just yet. There’s still more he can get done. He’s just going to rest his eyes for a minute, and then he’ll go get cleaned up. Make himself a cup of coffee. Maybe look over that budget after all. Or review the mission info one more time... any potential hiccups he can pre-plan for... It’s not so bad, having Snake here. His weight, his slow, steady breathing. Kaz drifts, listening to the rhythm of it and sound of the sea, and sleeps till morning.

**Author's Note:**

> kaz dating tip #1: when u accidentally help a nefarious government agent exploit ur boyfriend’s trauma to advance his sinister agenda, just let him fuck your brains out and you’ll probably both forget all about it!
> 
> kaz dating tip #2: sometimes :/ buying a house together :/ makes you realize :/ a relationship has got kinda serious ://///


End file.
